


I Love You

by amithegamer1



Series: Avalance One shot [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A recreation of The Flash ending 3x23 "Finish Line" as AvaLance, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Hurt Sara Lance, Leaving Home, M/M, Sad Ava Sharpe, Sad Ending, Sara Lance Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: He holds my body in his arms He didn't mean to do no harm And he holds me tight Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that comes And he cries and cries I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Gary Green, Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Avalance One shot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880245
Kudos: 11





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old one-shot I made there's probably a lot of mistakes I didn’t try to reread it

_Five, four, three, two, one Five, four, three, two, one He holds the gun against my head I close my eyes and bang I am dead I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy_

"I'm going to miss you," he said letting the tear drop down on his face

"I'm going to miss you too bud," she said hugging him

she pulls back and looks at Sara then back at Nate "Take care of her Nate"

"I will" he sadly smiles "I'm going to miss you I think for being my friend..."

"Nate thanks for becoming my brother" she hugs him again "I love you" she pulls back she smiles at Amaya who nods her head

"Right back at yah Sis" she walks away from Nate

_And here I go Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh And here I go Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh He holds my body in his arms He didn't mean to do no harm And he holds me tight_

"Hey Nor" her voice soften Nora just hugs her "I love you"

"I love you too," she said kissing the top of her head she pulls back

she chuckles then looks at Ray "I'm sorry I going to miss y'all wedding" Ray just smiles and hugs her "I'm going to miss you"

"I gonna miss you too" she looks at Nora "make sure she doesn't get to stressed we don't want her to lose the baby don't we?"

"How-?" of instead of finishing his sentence he smiles at her as she walks away

_Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that come And he cries and cries I know he knows that he's killing me for mercy And here I go Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh And here I go Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh_

"Mind staying longer," she asks with a sad smile shaking his hand.

"anything for you, sharpie," John says,

"I'm going to miss you director," Gary says

"I'm going to miss you too Gar," she says hugging him

_He holds my body in his arms He didn't mean to do no harm And he cries and cries He did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that come And he cries and cries_

"Hey Z...Charlie" Charlie shakes her hand and Zari hugs her "I'm glad y'all finally got to together" Charlie smiles

"I'm sorry this is all my fault" Zari sobs

"N-no No it's not your fault for having felt it shouldn't have played with you with Behrad...." she sadly smiles "but you got him back didn't you" she slowly nods and hugs Ava again Ava nods at Charlie who Nods back with a smiles Ava walks away

_Five, four, three, two, one Five, four, three, two, one Ah Ah Ah Ah_

"It was great to finally meet y'all" she sadly smiles

"You too," he said she looks at Sara "she going to be alright I promise"

"Yeah I know I just happy she finally get her dad and sister back"

"You're something," Laurel says she sadly smiles

"Ava?" she turns her around to see the person

"I think it's time," he says she looks at him it was Rip Hunter she walks away from Sara's family and moves to Sara

"A-Ava," she says voice breaking looking at Rip then Ava

Ava cups Sara's faces and smiles finally letting the teardrop Sara closes her eyes "A-Ava no we supposed to have our happy ending"

"Baby look at me" Sara opens her eyes Ava smiles "and everything going to okay"

"I just got you back I- I can't lose you again" Ava closes her eyes and connects their foreheads "you're not going to lose you" voice breaking she smiles and opens her eyes "we haven't had our happy ending A-Ava"

"Sara we will have our happy ending but you have to do something for me" Sara closes her eyes "Baby look at me come on" Sara opens her eyes "you can't let me being gone stop you okay?" Sara didn't say anything Ava bit her bottom lip "Sara promise me that you're going to keep moving?" Sara took a deep breath "I promise..." Ava smiles "I love you" Sara smiles back "I love you too" Ava kisses Sara knowing cradling her face in her hands as her lips crash against the woman in a passionate kiss.

Sara sobs into the kiss, kissing Ava back just as fiercely, trying to savor the moment because this could very well be their last kiss. Ava breaks the kiss, resting her forehead against Sara's, staring into her eyes, only for Sara to notice the tears streaming from the corners of the lover's eyes. Both women pant, catching their breath as they softly cry, never breaking eye contact. Sara feels Ava's thumbs gently wipe away the continuous flow of tears away from her eyes before the spy releases a heavy sigh. it's maybe going to her last time seeing her

Ava pulls her back at looks at everyone and smiles " _them"_ she thought she moves anyways from Sara letting go of her hand

"Your ready?" He asks she looks back at everyone and sadly smiles and then back at Rip and nods he held out his hand and Ava grabs it then they were gone

Sara looks at where they were then to her sister and Dad

"D-daddy?" Quinten and Laurel quickly ran to her and hugged her

"I know baby," he said as he kissed the top of her head

"Keep your promise Sara" Laurel says with an light smile _"keep on moving..."_ she thought

_Five, four, three, two, one Five, four, three, two, one Five, four, three, two, one The gun is gone And so am I And here I go_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
